


The Entire Damned Family

by Eiliem



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Family, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiliem/pseuds/Eiliem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garp laughs even when he doesn't mean it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Entire Damned Family

You laugh.

You laugh and laugh and laugh

You laugh because it annoys your superior, and that's funny.

You laugh at the absurdity of the situation – 20 years since that disaster with the Golden Lion and someone has broken into Impel Down. Bwah!

You laugh because now both your boys are in Hell.

One condemned, the other to be killed on sight, and against all reason you want to place your bet on the younger one.

You laugh because who could have ever imagined that Luffy – simple, scrappy, smiling Luffy – would one day lead the Marines on a merry chase in their own playground?

And why didn't you see it coming earlier?

Because you made them brothers – or they did it themselves – and there's a love there that won't be held back by walls and bars and chains and danger. Come Hell or high water – fire, brimstone and the end of the world, Luffy will never let anyone take Ace from the life he cherishes. You know that.

You laugh because you trained Luffy to be the best damned Marine he could be. And he's going to be the best of a different kind.

You laugh because crying is not an option.


End file.
